Guitars
by CocaCola18
Summary: AU! Sasuke seems like an anti-social, depressant, grumpy teenage. But deep inside he's hurt. He expresses this through songs. Who would think the famous Sasuke Uchiha could play guitar? He managed to keep it a secret until a found out what he was hiding. What will Sasuke have to do to keep his secret talent a secret?


**A/N: This is my first story! Yay! I finally got it up! This is my favorite couple in Naruto. This story was inspired by my love for music and songs. Hope you enjoy!**

Guitars

Sasuke POV:

I was sitting under my favorite tree, the willow tree. It inspired so many songs. This tree brought back happy and tragic memories. It sat by the lake that was now being shined on by the sun. I was thinking of a tune to play on my old acoustic guitar I got when I was 17. It looked like any rusted acoustic guitar, but I had it tuned and polished-using a dirty glasses wipe-just the way I liked it. I was just about to play the first note when I heard footsteps in this abandoned Uchiha Compound.

I quickly picked up the guitar and gently placed it behind the willow tree which was conveniently pretty fat. I sat back down like I was admiring the lake. A girl about mid-height came in the gates and looked around. I couldn't see her face since some buildings were blocking the view. I know I saw long indigo hair and a lavender jacket.

"Hello?" she called a little quietly at first then loudly, "Hello?!"

I got up and went through a door and came up to her and said in my usual gruff voice, "What do you want, little girl?"

The girl looked kinda shocked and scared. I smirked. And that's when I noticed she had white eyes with a tint of lavender. _ Ahh.. A Hyuuga,_ I thought.

"Yes, um.. I have some papers that Sasuke has to sign for Lady Tsunade. After asking some of your friends, I finally found you!" She handed me the papers.

I unintentionally snatched the forms from her outstretched hand and looked at it. _Renovating the Uchiha Compound? Hell no!_

"Well tell that old lady this isn't happening and this isn't getting my approval!" I yelled a little bit, angry. Why would the hokage want this?

"Mr. Uchiha, did you even read it?" she pointed at the first sentence.

"Of course, baka!" Then we both heard a loud bang that made us both jump. _The hell?_

We started running over to where the sound was when I outstretched my hand to stop the Hyuuga.

"Wait, Hyuuga. I'll see what it is."I said as I realized the sound was very close to that of a guitar.

"Ahh.. But-" She started.

"Shh..." I jogged over to the tree. I looked behind it and saw a deer running towards the woods._ When was there deer ever on this ground?_

I was scared at first to look at the guitar, afraid it might be broken and sure enough, it was.

I told you it was old!

"Dammit!" It looked like a battered pinata only it was wood. There was a hoof indention on the head and the strings were all around the place.

Hinata POV

I just stood there waiting for Sasuke to get back and sign these stupid papers so I could go home! But no! I had to stay here in this awfully disturbing place. I heard all about what happened to the Uchiha clan but seeing dry blood on the walls just made me shudder.

I was just about leave and come back later when I heard the said boy shout, "Dammit!" I decided not to intervene but curiosity got the best of me.

I perched on one of the conveniently placed bench and peeked over the wall to see the said Uchiha as he was rubbing his head and sighing frustrated. I couldn't see entirely, but what he was currently holding and looking at seemed to make the shape of a guitar. _No that's impossible! I know this boy well enough to know he does not play an instrument, besides maybe sarcasm._

I made my way to the door that lead to the backyard where the beautiful lake and willow tree lay. "Uchiha-san?"

"Huh?" he looked back shocked at the girl.

"What happened? Did something break?" I asked clearly confused.

"No, nothing at all," he chuckled, "I will sign those papers and let's pretend this never happened!" Sasuke gave a fake smile, sudden change of attitude.

"Ookaay...", I slowly stepped back, "Oh and by the way, I know that's a guitar." I pointed behind Sasuke's back. He sighed once again.

"Fine... Fine! What's your name?"

"Hyuuga Hinata." I replied back simply.

"Well, Hinata. I have a secret."

"What?"

"I play guitar! I write songs!"

I first widened my eyes. He plays guitar? Wow! That's a lot to say to a stranger. Then I realized since that was a secret, it must've been hard to say. But, everyone plays an instrument but, its rare in this part of town to meet a guitar player. Most people play the flute or tuba. Not the guitar. I then smiled.

"What are you smiling about, Hyuuga?"

"Let's buy you a new guitar." I gave him a warm smile. He smiled back.

**Wow! The world is ending! XD Anyway, I don't have much to say, review, favorite, and encourage. I hopefully will have the next chapter up next week! Love my Bunnies! (that's you)**

**~ Bun Bun**


End file.
